


Defrosting and Remembering

by thenoodlesaresalty



Series: From the Ashes [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blood and Injury, Borderline Personality Disorder, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Trauma, F/F, Guns, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kidnapping, Long-Term Relationship(s), Mental Health Issues, Physical Disability, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recreational Drug Use, Revenge, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenoodlesaresalty/pseuds/thenoodlesaresalty
Summary: From the ashes of the old world, a mother emerges, ready to protect her son from the horrors of the wastes
Relationships: Cait/Female Sole Survivor, Curie/Female Sole Survivor
Series: From the Ashes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191116
Kudos: 1





	Defrosting and Remembering

WIP


End file.
